04-Silence and Motion
by Chronic Guardian
Summary: [Star Crossing] When you don't have to actually talk about something to be understood, you know you're in good company. Nikolai/Tani sibling fluff. For Airhead259. [Twelve Shots of Summer: Trinity Limit]


**04-Silence and Motion**

By Chronic Guardian

 **Author's Note:** **Written for Twelve Shots of Summer: Trinity Limit [week 4: Making Time/A Rose by Any Other Name]**

"Kolya?" Tani walked up the stairs leading to the roof as she called her brother's name. "Are you up here? The others want to practice." Being his usual introverted self, he'd decided to go missing again right after Randall's latest "we can do this" speech. Nikolai had always had a funny habit of making time for himself even when the world got hectic, but once he got to his happy place it usually fell to Tani to bring him out of his shell again.

She surfaced onto the studio building's garden apartment, an area that was technically off-limits to contestants, and closed her eyes for a moment as the free, non-processed wind brushed across her face. There was a moment of silence before a shuffling noise slipped out from the other side of a row of planters. She smiled to herself and approached with a sing-song warning. "Kolen'ka?"

The nickname elicited an annoyed huff from the suspect location. She rounded the obstacle to find her brother, Nikolai Kozlov, with his arms crossed over his chest and a slight pout on his face.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "nobody else heard." Nikolai was sensitive about diminutives, he said they were bad for his image. Tani personally didn't think they were too damaging, especially compared to butchered misconceptions like "Niklovich" or "Niklenski" (not to mention the infamous "knee-kolai" he'd suffered in primary school), but she still refrained from the affectionate abbreviations unless they were alone. If Julie or Randall ever got a hold of those hot buttons there would probably be hell to pay.

"We just barely made it," Nikolai muttered, returning his eyes to the cityscape around them. "If we didn't pull together at the last moment we'd be a laughing stock and they'd be showing us the door. Here we are, all bottled up and fizzling out. We can't take much more of that, Sis. I miss being able to go where I want, live what I live. You know?"

Tani followed his gaze and nodded. It was funny, ever since they'd started their run on _Rising Stars_ four weeks ago they'd barely had a chance to get outside of the studio. Charles, their manager, said it was something to do with their publicity contract and the fact that the paparazzi were waiting like a pack of alley mutts to pounce on anyone that left the safe haven. Still, it was ironic that their big break into stardom had come with a gilded cage.

There was a chance things would open up a little more if they survived the season, though, and the only way that would happen was if they pulled their act together and started focusing again.

"Come on, Kolya," she chided, leaning over to rub his bleached dreadlocks. He usually kept them confined back in a high ponytail, but tonight he was wearing them free and loose. "We should do what we came here to do."

Nikolai shook off his sister's hand and sighed. "You're acting a lot like Julie these days, you know that?"

"A foreseeable side effect," Tani noted, not dropping her smile. "When two individuals spend that much time in the practice room together—"

"And now you're sounding like Carol," her brother added, drawing his knees into himself as he went back to surveying the lights below. "Seriously, doesn't that bother you?"

Tani shrugged and dropped down beside Nikolai as she considered it. "I think it's a sign we're growing closer," she answered after a moment. "As a group, we're growing used to eachother's strengths and weaknesses. Our time together is helping us tune to a common tonic and resonance. Star Crossing as an entity is still young, Kolya, we're learning how to cope with our dynamic and grow into our full potential."

"Huh," Nikolai mumbled into his sleeve as he slipped her a sidelong glance. "I guess that's what you've always been good at."

Tani laughed. "And what might you mean by that, my dear Kolen'ka?"

"You do what needs to be done," he elaborated, making a rolling motion with one hand. "You're always ready to be who other people need you to be. If there's a void in the group, you fill it. You're so versatile you probably could've sung soprano if we didn't find Carol."

"Do I detect envy, Kolen'ka?" Tani chuckled.

He grunted and rolled his eyes. "As if."

"Good," she steepled her fingers and leaned in on his shoulder. "I'd hate to see you come up with more ego complexes than you've already got."

Nikolai didn't answer, but he didn't move away either. Tani gave it to the count of fifteen exactly before he let out a breath and lowered his head. "Ten more minutes."

"I don't know," she countered wistfully, "we could really use that practice."

"And I could really use the break," he shot back. "Ten minutes."

"Three."

"Seven."

She drew up and gave a playful smile. "Five, final offer."

Nikolai popped a cynical eyebrow. "...Or you'll what?"

"You know I'm the one that handles our cafeteria forms."

"You wouldn't."

"Nothing you're allergic to," she told him with a mock wounded expression. "But dessert might disappear. I think it might be making you congested."

"...Five," Nikolai conceded, looking back out over the city again.

Tani chuckled and leaned back into the planter. "I'm glad we can settle this peacefully."

There was a beat of silence before Nikolai rocked back and shook his head. "You're totally different when it's just us, you know?"

She slipped him a sly glance. "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, Kolya."

"Yes, you do," he insisted. "You're less mature. You have this whole image of being the cool-headed matriarch when we're in front of the camera—"

"Am I not cool headed now?"

"You're not a matriarch. You're just…"

"What you needed," she finished for him and nodded. "A good older sister to talk some sense into that stubborn head of yours. People tell me I'm good at it."

"Heh..." He let the singular laugh hang in the air, but the smile that snuck over his face told her she'd hit the mark. "…See? You'd never interrupt someone like that if it wasn't me."

She let the comment stand as a few visible stars shone through the twilight fog of light pollution hanging over the city. "...I'm still me," she assured him. "Just by another name."

"Yeah, well… I wish _I_ wasn't the only one who had to deal with your mischievous side."

She chuckled and pushed his shoulder. He scooted slightly further away, but not enough to signal he'd been seriously offended.

Satisfied, Tani went back to watching the stars for the remainder of Nikolai's five minutes. It was funny. Even though their group was named Star Crossing, this was probably her first time stargazing since they'd gotten together. She took a deep breath and let the warm air currents relax her muscles.

After she counted out the remaining time in her head, she cracked an eye at her brother and smirked. "Okay, time's up."

"You're sure we didn't say seven?"

"Oh, you don't want that plum crisp they were going to make?"

He grunted and got to his feet. He took a moment to stretch and shake out his hair before heading back for the stairwell. "Whatever."

Tani smiled and followed after him.

[#]

"Hey, Nick."

"Mngh?" Nikolai forced open one eye and glared at the bunk above him. Practice hadn't been too rocky, but they still had another big day ahead of them and he'd rather face it well rested.

"Thanks for giving the matriarch an excuse to take a break," Randall went on in a whisper. "I think the week was starting to wear on her."

"Don't worry about it," Nikolai said curtly. He buried his head in the pillow and tried again to go back to sleep.

"...How'd you notice it though? You're usually so stuck in your own little world that—"

Nikolai sighed. "It's a sibling thing."

[ _fin_ ]

 **Author's Note** :

So, that thing where you write on something that you know you'll be contradicted later on? Yeah… that's what's happening here. For those not in the know, this is a fan fiction for **[Star Crossing]** , a rhythm/visual novel type game that hopefully will be coming out sometime this year… or ever. Whenever…

But seriously! I'm looking forward to it. So much so that I wrote a story canon will probably blow out of the water. Unintelligent? Yes. But oh so gratifying.

This story gets a dual dedication. Firstly, it's for **Airhead259,** a good fan fiction buddy and just generally one of my favorite people ever. She's actually partly responsible for **[Star Crossing]** and I honestly cannot wait to see her influence on the scenario structure. Seriously, kid (Why do I still call you kid?), you're something else.

Secondly, it's for _my_ older sister, **FullMentalPanic** , who got me mixed up in this whole crazy fan fiction world and is the best person to housesit and watch crumby movies with. If you're ever looking for an elegant fan fiction with awesome logic and psychology, make sure to check her out.

Finally, this story is yet another entry into the [Twelve Shots of Summer:Trinity Limit] series. If you're looking for summer reading or an opportunity to focus your writing, I would suggest you check out the C2/Forum respectively. We love to see new faces and we have room for authors of all skill levels. Just remember to swing by the Admissions Office or contact the staff before going crazy, yeah?

Oh, and the title is totally a reference to the track from Final Fantasy VIII. Personally, I didn't like the original version, but the Piano Collections remix really did it for me.

Anyway, so that's another week done on time (barely)! Thank you to everyone for the support. I'll see you next week, yeah?

-CG


End file.
